


You Can't Take the Sky from Me

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alliance Officer Steve, Alternate Universe - Firefly, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain Bucky Barnes, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Firefly References, Government Agencies, Interrogation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Running Away, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Captain Bucky Barnes and his crew were flagged by an Alliance ship after innocently minding their own business during an illegal salvage operation. It's not Bucky's first scrape with the oppressive, bureaucratic Alliance military, and it won't be the last. However, most Alliance vessels don't send someone so... adorably susceptible to Bucky's charms to interrogate him.Steve was conscripted into the Alliance at a young age. He's been around long enough to know that it's not what everyone said it was when he was conscripted. A dashing rogue in his interrogation room, however, offers what might be his only chance at escaping this life.





	You Can't Take the Sky from Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/gifts).



> This fic exists because my friend has been feeling crummy the past few days. Enjoy! <3

In the five years that Bucky Barnes had captained _Serenity_ , he’d had plenty of scrapes with plenty of people. Most were with lowlifes of various poor planets and moons that he’d pulled odd jobs with over the years. A few were with the damned Alliance. In all honesty, he could do with fewer dealings with the Alliance, considering how often they proved to be a pain in his ass.

Of course, there was only so much that he could accomplish when the Alliance showed up and ordered them to surrender their cargo and personnel. His ship, as fine a vessel as it was, was no match for a fully armed Alliance ship.

So here he was, in another Alliance interrogation room waiting for whichever official whose sorry job it was to figure out if they were carrying contraband. Thankfully, the definitely illegal cargo was hidden in various nooks and crannies.

Bucky paced the interrogation room slowly. They left him alone, probably hoping that he would become anxious and spill some condemning info. He kept his breaths slow and even, his body loose and relaxed beneath the sterile, sanitized lights.

The only thing that would worry him was how the newer members of his crew might deal with this situation. Jane, his mechanic, wasn’t as familiar with interrogation resistance techniques. Shepherd Fury (a more questionable name for a priest, he’d never heard) was strangely familiar with such things, so Bucky wasn’t worried about him. His Lieutenant and old war friend, Okoye, was about as unflappable as a sheet of steel. His pilot and another war buddy, Natasha, was pretty much the same way. Clint, their resident companion and Natasha’s partner, was equally discreet, but in a way that came off as anything but.

That left his resident musclebound mercenary, Brock, and his… illicit passengers, Thor and Loki. Thor clearly had no experience being on the wrong side of the law and Loki was… unstable was probably a kind way of putting it. Thankfully, they were both hidden in a suit on the hull of the ship. Brock was about as discreet as the Alliance ship they were holed up in, but hopefully he would be more intimidating than trigger happy this time around.

All he could do was hope that none of them were _gorram_ idiots today. If Thor and Loki were found, Bucky couldn’t, and wouldn’t, do a damn thing about it.

That, and hope that hope that whoever was interrogating him wasn’t some sick bastard. The Alliance liked to say how righteous and noble they were, but oversight wasn’t usually something they were interested in. Whatever officer they sent in here could realistically do whatever he wanted and the Alliance would defend him.

The door opened after another moment. He didn’t turn around to see who was there. Instead, he stared idly at an imaginary speck on the wall and whistled one of the old tunes from his war days. He heard papers shuffle and a file smack on the table. Whoever this was was having a long day.

“Sit,” came the command. Only then did Bucky turn around and look at the officer. He grinned as he saw one of the most attractive men he’d met in the verse. He was tall, broad as a barn, blond, clean shaven with short, spikey blond hair, a strong jaw, and had gorgeous baby blue eyes.

“Well, well, gotta say, I’ve been around this block before, but I never seen someone like you on it,” Bucky said with a charming smile. The official blushed so prettily Bucky could hardly stand it.

“Somehow, I’m not surprised that you’ve run into problems with the law before,” he replied. “Now, sit.”

Bucky hummed. “Usually when someone speaks to me in that tone, they’ve bought me dinner first,” he purred. “Or they’re about to shoot me. One is more fun than the other, let me tell you.”

The official coughed and Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle. This was almost too easy.

“Aw, you blush so pretty,” Bucky said. “Like one of them old china dolls from back in the old days.”

“This is an interrogation,” the official snapped as he blushed even more. Bucky’s smile just widened.

“So it is,” Bucky replied. “Ya gotta name, doll?”

“I’ll be asking the questions here,” the official said. Bucky leaned forward and looked him in the eyes.

“You can ask me anything you want, doll,” Bucky purred.

“Stop calling me that,” the official snapped.

“Sorry, but I don’t know what else to call you,” Bucky chuckled. “Besides, you’re pretty enough.”

The official scowled at him, but tugged at his collar. “Captain Rogers.”

“You don’t say,” Bucky said, his smile widening. “You know, I’m a captain, too. Captain Barnes.”

Rogers huffed a laugh and looked down at his file. “Captain of a Firefly named _Serenity_ ,” he said. He glanced up at Bucky and took his appearance in. “Would that happen to be after the last battle of Serenity Valley?”

Bucky kept his composure. It was six years since the battle and it still got to him when Alliance sorts talked about that battle.

“Might be,” Bucky said. “What if it is?”

Captain Rogers shrugged. “It’d be an interesting choice of name, is all,” he said. “You know, Firefly vessels are known to be popular among smugglers.”

Bucky leaned back in his chair and put a foot forward, touching one of the Captain’s feet. “Is that so?”

“It’s—it’s popular because of the—the holes,” the captain said.

“So am I,” Bucky replied.

“Uh…” the captain said intelligently.

“But my ship’s holes, as you say,” Bucky continued. “They’re empty. There’s nothing you gotta worry about.”

The captain assumed a stern face that was marred by the fact that he was still blushing. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun flirting with someone. This guy needed to let his hair down badly.

“We found you near a derelict ship,” he said. “A ship bound for a new world and the cargo, and the people, gone.”

“Doesn’t sound like I had anything to do with it,” Bucky replied. “My crew responded to a distress signal. We arrived too late.”

“And if we searched your ship, we wouldn’t find anything that wasn’t supposed to be there?” the captain asked.

“Nope, our business is legit,” Bucky said, knowing full well that it was a blatant lie. Captain Rogers just hummed and leaned forward.

“Do you know what the penalty is for killing a crew and stealing their supplies?” he asked. Bucky shrugged.

“Probably something unpleasant,” Bucky replied. “Jail time?”

“If you’re lucky, you would be sentenced to serve time on one of our prison colonies,” Captain Rogers said. “Where you would serve a term of 15 years to life. And you’re a Browncoat. I imagine the jury wouldn’t find much sympathy for you.”

“I dunno, I’m told I can be pretty persuasive,” Bucky replied.

“Is that so?” the captain deadpanned.

“It is,” Bucky said. “For example, I don’t think you’re going to charge me for anything.”

“Oh really?”

“Nope,” Bucky said.

The captain sighed and got up. Bucky’s eyes flicked down to his groin. He felt a flicker of smug satisfaction when he noticed a tent forming in the captain’s pants. The captain didn’t say anything as he walked around to Bucky’s side of the table and sat down next to him.

“Why would I do that?” he demanded quietly. “I have you pulling away from a distressed ship with not a soul to be found and all valuables missing. I could keep you here indefinitely on suspicion of theft and human trafficking.”

His eyes were hard now, but beneath them seemed to be something else. It was a weariness that Bucky knew well: that of a man who chafed under rules he knew were wrong and a system that didn’t live up to the ideals it espoused when he was young and naïve. Bucky got up, but the captain shoved him back in his seat. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Because if you really believed that we were responsible for that,” Bucky said. “You would’ve locked us up by now. I know how the Alliance works.”

The captain’s eyes grew harder. “That’s not how I work,” he said. “If I lock you up, it’ll be because I have proof, not just because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Bucky chuckled. “You’re better than your fellows, then,” he replied. “Had a feeling you were different. That’s why I know you’re gonna let me go.”

The captain grabbed the front of Bucky’s shirt and pulled him up. Bucky almost laughed. He could tell that this man’s heart wasn’t in it. He was doing this for appearances sake. Maybe someone was watching him, or maybe he’d gotten in trouble for not being hard enough on the poor unfortunates who crossed his path. Either way, this wasn’t the action of a man who wanted to be a bully.

“Why should I?” he demanded. “For all I know, you’re just an opportunistic lowlife who preys on the vulnerable hoping for a bit of spare change.”

Bucky scowled at him, now. “I probably am, by your standards, but it’s better than being a bully helping bigger bullies control people,” he replied. “You’re right, I don’t like the alliance. I fought against them, against this. If that’s a crime, then lock me up, _ta ma de!_ ”

The captain grimaced and shoved him away. Bucky managed to keep his balance and leaned against the wall. They stared at each other for a while, neither of them budging so much as an inch.

“I don’t know if you’re innocent,” the captain finally said. “But I’ll be damned before I let someone who might be take up room in one of my cells. I got nothing to hold you on.”

“Mighty decent of you,” Bucky said. “Can’t say what your superiors will think of that, but it’s good for me and mine.”

The captain gave a humorless laugh and held out his hand. “Steve Rogers,” he said.

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky replied as he took Steve’s hand. “It’s a damn shame you’re with the Alliance, let me say.”

“Wasn’t my idea,” Steve replied. Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“Conscripted?” he asked. Steve nodded. “Can’t say I’m surprised. At least the border planets took volunteers instead of forcing people to fight.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve shrugged. “I think people should be free to make their own choices, stand on their own two feet. I’ll admit the Alliance doesn’t see things the same way.”

Bucky grinned. “Careful, doll,” he warned. “That’s close to treason, I hear.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Steve replied with a grin, though his face was once again dusted with a faint blush. Bucky grinned and stepped closer until he was in Steve’s space. He put his hands on Steve’s chest, slid them down Steve’s body until they were at his deliciously narrow waist, before he leaned in.

“Tell you what,” he whispered into Steve’s ear. “You give me some supplies, maybe a bit of food for my crew, and we leave quietly. When we’re a ways away, we open the crates to find that we happened to bring along a deserter. And then we continue this… interrogation in the Captain’s quarters.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “And why would I do that?”

“Because you want to be free,” Bucky said. “I can see it. You wouldn’t be letting me go if you didn’t.”

Steve looked down at him for a moment before he smiled and stepped away.

“We’ll see, won’t we?”

* * *

Two hours and a handful of interviews later, a minor peon approached Bucky and his crew looking equally nervous and baffled. Bucky kept himself relaxed as he got up off the floor of his ship and stepped forward. The ship wasn’t the best or most glamorous, but it was home and whatever happened, he wanted these Alliance bureaucrats off his ship as soon as possible.

“The captain says that we’re to give you supplies,” he grumbled. “Don’t know why, honestly. Don’t think you deserve it, but he’s always been a bit of a softie.”

Bucky smiled his fakest, most diplomatic smile. “Well, we oughta extend our thanks to him, that’s mighty fine,” he said.

“Just get out of here,” he said. “Don’t let us catch you again or you’ll be sorry.”

“That sounds like a threat,” Brock said, getting to his feet and crossing his arms. “Aren’t you a little weak to be speaking that big?”

“Stand down, Brock,” Bucky ordered. He turned his attention back to the soldier. “We’re leaving, don’t worry.”

The soldier grunted and turned around to stalk out of the hanger bay. The door closed behind him.

“All right, kids,” Bucky called. “You heard him, let’s get out of here before they change their minds. Set a course for Whitefall.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Natasha said, jumping up and running up the stairs to the cockpit.

“Brock, give me a hand with these crates,” Bucky said.

With the crates safely stashed and the Alliance cruiser shrinking in the distance, Bucky got to work with his rounds. Thor and Loki were okay, thankfully. The last thing he needed was for the Alliance to flag his ship for having refugees.

Once they were safely out of reach of their scanners, Bucky started towards the hanger bay to retrieve their stowaway. The guy was pretty big and a crate of food was probably not the most comfortable place to hang out and since they were far enough away to handle any issues that arose, it was as good a time as any to reveal his presence to the rest of the crew. He was crossing through the kitchen when Okoye appeared leaning casually in the doorframe.

“What is going on?” she asked.

“We are going to Whitefall,” Bucky replied. “We are going to deliver food rations to Patience, get paid, and keep running around doing jobs. Thought we talked about this before.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” she said. “You’re up to something and I want to know what it is.”

“I’ve never been up to anything in my life,” Bucky replied.

“Then why don’t you tell me what it is you’re _not_ up to,” she suggested, crossing her arms. Bucky pushed past her and headed towards the cargo bay.

“I’m not about to open the crates they gave us,” Bucky replied. “I’m not about to find a defected Alliance officer that I sweet talked into letting us go, and I’m not about to recruit him, and I’m _definitely not_ going to get laid on our way to Whitefall.”

Okoye sighed. “One of these days you are going to be the death of me,” she muttered. “When did you even have time to do this?”

“During the interrogation,” Bucky replied off-handedly. “He had to talk to some other members to allay suspicions, but he seemed to be on board with the plan.”

“And if you are wrong, then we have an Alliance operative on board our ship with access to our illegal smuggling to the border planets,” she drawled. “I hope this risk is worth it.”

Secretly, Bucky hoped the same. He would dump Steve in the cold vacuum of space himself before letting someone he believed was an Alliance spy endanger his people.

“Well, if it’s not, then we’ll kill him,” he said. “Watch my back.”

“You are a fool, but I will,” she said.

Bucky bent over and removed the paneling from one of the nooks that they used to store goods. He pulled out the first crate and opened it. It was all food, decent grade protein and nutrient bars, enough to feed a small moon for a few months, at least. He opened the second one and, sure enough, he looked down into the handsome face of Steve Rogers. He gasped and groaned as he sat up.

“Hey, punk,” Bucky said with a grin. “Welcome to _Serenity_.”

“Glad to be here, I think,” Steve said. There was a duffel bag with him enough for clothes and whatever else he might need, though still not much.

“Call the crew to the kitchen,” Bucky said. “They should meet the new member of our crew.”

“And where will he be staying, exactly?” Okoye demanded.

“I was under the impression that I’d bunk with the captain,” Steve said, point at Bucky with a thumb. “Course, I’m a deserter at this point, so I’m at your mercy, ma’am.”

“Hm, I like him. He’s respectful,” she said. 

“Unlike some of the stragglers we’ve picked up, you mean?” Bucky asked.

“I did not say that,” she said, turning around. “I’ll get the crew.”

“So,” Steve said. He looked adorably awkward with the way he nervously caved in on himself. “Should I know anything before I meet your friends?”

“Friends wouldn’t exactly be the right term,” Bucky said. “Loki’s a bit unstable, his brother, Thor is smart, but a bit clueless, Brock’s a bit… forward, and Shepherd Fury is more than he lets on. Everyone else is pretty laid back.”

“Anything is laid back compared to the Alliance,” Steve said. Bucky chuckled at that.

“Yeah, you said it,” he replied. He led Steve to the kitchen and dining area of the ship where they waited for the rest of the crew to arrive. Natasha was the only one there when they arrived looked up at them and turned to glare at Bucky.

“Captain, can I have a word?” she asked.

“Sure.”

They stepped out and she turned to push him against a wall.

“What the hell?” she hissed. “You brought a _gorram_ Alliance officer to our ship? What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I was going to let him introduce himself, but if you’d rather interrogate him, be my guest,” Bucky said.

“I don’t mind being interrogated,” Steve said. “It’s only fair.”

“Oh, well, at least he’s fair, for a spy,” Natasha said, pushing herself off Bucky.

“I’m no spy,” Steve replied.

“Of course, a spy would probably say that,” Natasha said coolly. She sat at the table and Steve sat across from her.

What transpired after was some of Natasha’s finest grilling. She asked about Steve’s work with the Alliance, how he was conscripted, his views on the border planets, and everything in between. Slowly, the other members of the crew trickled in. Aside from Natasha and Bucky, Steve had interrogated Brock, Clint, and Okoye.

“So now that we’ve determined that the good former captain isn’t about to sell us out to the Alliance,” Fury said once things settled down. “May I ask what exactly he’s doing on the ship? Is he a job or will he be here more… permanently?”

Bucky looked at Steve. “You wanna take this or me?”

Steve just shrugged. “Captain Barnes recognized that I wasn’t happy with the Alliance and offered me a way out,” he said. “I’m not sure what’s next, but I’d like to stay for now.”

“Don’t got much option as far as that’s concerned, less you wanna take a spacewalk,” Bucky said. “I said he could come, so that’s the end of the discussion. Anyone who’s got an issue with it can come to me.”

“Didn’t think you were one for sentimentality, Captain,” Fury said. Then he turned around and headed off.

“See ya, Shepherd,” Bucky said. With that, the rest of the crew started to go their separate ways until Steve and Bucky were left on their own.

“So,” Steve said with a blush. “I believe you mentioned something about an interrogation.”

Bucky took Steve’s hand. “I did, didn’t I?” Bucky asked. “As long as you’re… up for it?”

Steve’s eyes glinted with lust. He took Bucky’s hand and pressed it against his crotch. Bucky could feel Steve’s growing hardness beneath his hand. It was only half hard, but it already felt like an impressive size. Steve certainly exuded what old-timey folks referred to as “big dick energy”. Bucky was happy to see that he measured up.

“Why don’t you lead the way and find out?” Steve replied lowly. It was phrased like a suggestion, but it felt like a command and it made Bucky’s legs feel all wobbly.

He pulled Steve along until they reached his room. It was a bit bigger than the other rooms and featured a bed that was at least big enough to fit two people Bucky liked to entertain the possibility of running into people he’d want to fuck, even though it had been a fucking drought recently since he was busy between jobs and there simply wasn’t time to seek out such… comforts.

“Cozy,” Steve commented.

“You’ll get a lot of that, here,” Bucky replied. His hands returned to Steve’s chest, running over the powerful muscles there. “Hope that’s your thing.”

Steve grinned and put his hands on Bucky’s waist, resting at the curve of his ass. He leaned in.

“I think I could get used to it,” he murmured. He pushed Bucky up against the wall. Bucky gasped for breath. “I look forward to finding out.”

He pressed his lips to Bucky’s in a hot, needy, demanding kissed. Bucky mewled into Steve’s mouth, a very uncaptain-like response, but fuck Steve fucking kissed like he was in command and Bucky loved it. His arms entwined around Steve’s neck as he stood on his toes. Steve deepened the kiss and Bucky moaned wantonly.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve hissed. His mouth moved down Bucky’s neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. Bucky angled his neck to give him better access. It felt insane, like Bucky was caught in a solar flare.

“B-been a while?” Bucky asked. Steve nipped at Bucky’s neck and fucking purred.

“Too long to speak of,” he replied. “What about you?”

Bucky nodded. “Too long,” he agreed.

“What are we waiting for, then?” Steve asked.

A wicked grin passed over his face before he pulled Bucky’s suspenders off his shoulders and pulled his shirt off. Bucky worked at the damn Alliance uniform that they’d have to ditch sooner rather than later. As soon as it was off, Bucky stepped back to admire Steve’s physique. He was fucking _built_. Hard lines of chiseled muscle cut through his body that Bucky really wanted to spend hours exploring.

Steve’s mouth went to his collarbone and Bucky moaned as he resumed his sucking. He would likely be covered in marks later, but damn, it would be worth it. His body sang beneath the consuming, demanding heat of Steve’s tongue and hands. Steve’s callused fingers explored him, running through the strands of Bucky’s chest hair. He hummed happily as his hands reached Bucky’s happy trail.

“Like what you see?” Bucky purred. Steve, by way of answer, pressed their clothed erections together as he reclaimed Bucky’s mouth. He nipped at Bucky’s lips, teasing a whine from him.

“You got a smart mouth,” Steve said lowly. He put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and pushed him down to his knees. “Why don’t you put it to good use?”

All rational thought fled Bucky’s mind as Steve worked at the button of his trousers and pulled his cock free. His mouth watered at the sight. It was long and red and thick, with a slight upward bend to it. It was just the kind of cock that Bucky fantasized about when all he had at his disposal was a bit of lube and his left hand.

“Well?” Steve asked, staring down at Bucky with a cocky grin. He pressed a thumb to Bucky’s mouth and ran it over him, the smooth, callused pad silently, gently bidding his mouth to open. “You hear me? If you give me what I want, I might put in a good word for you.” He finished the sentence with a playful wink and Bucky shivered at the words.

“Aye, sir,” Bucky breathed.

He leaned forward and took the base of Steve’s cock in his hand. He kissed the tip softly before he leaned in close, breathing in the heady scent of Steve’s sweat and musk. It was intoxicating. He licked slowly up the length of Steve’s cock, savoring the salty taste of sweat on his tongue. When he reached the tip again, he swirled his tongue around it before wrapping his mouth around it. He moaned at the heady taste and bobbed shallowly.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Steve sighed. He moved a hand Bucky’s head and carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair before closing around a fistful. Bucky moaned around Steve’s member. He relished the pull his hand made on his hair every time he descended. He went a little deeper each time.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” Steve moaned. “God, been a long fuckin’ time since I had such a good cocksucker.”

Bucky moaned at the praise. He opened his pants and took his cock out. He moaned as he finally got some friction on his desperately hard member. Steve made a sound that was halfway between a chuckle and a moan.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you,” he moaned. “Such a good cocksucker you are.”

Bucky swallowed Steve’s cock and moaned around it as the length pushed down his throat. Steve threw his head back and moaned again. His other hand seized another handful of Bucky’s hair. Bucky stilled and looked up at Steve.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth now,” he said. Bucky nodded.

It was all the warning he got before Steve pulled out and thrust back in until he was all the way in and his cock was down Bucky’s throat. Steve assumed a rough pace. All Bucky could do was cling to his waist as Steve fucked his mouth. He blinked through the tears and they streamed down his face.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Steve groaned. His thrusts grew erratic and his grip grew even rougher. “Could fuck your pretty mouth every damn day.”

_Wouldn’t mind that one bit_ , Bucky thought. A moment later, Steve jerked and Bucky felt his cock pulse before warm seed filled his mouth. He moaned at the bitter taste. He swallowed most, though some it escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Steve slowly pulled out and Bucky stared up at him, feeling utterly fucked out and a bit hazy. He smiled weakly up at Steve.

“You should fuck me like that every damn day,” Bucky said. His voice was low gravelly from the thorough fucking he just received. Steve breathed deeply.

“Sounds shiny to me,” he said.

“How soon can you go again?” Bucky asked. Steve laughed and gestured down at his still hard cock.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he replied.

“Good,” Bucky said, standing. He got on his tiptoes and kissed him as he steered Steve towards his bed. “Cause I got clean sheets, lube, a sexy man, and I aim to get fucked.”

Steve growled greedily and shoved him down onto the bed. “I imagine I can manage that,” he said.

“Great,” Bucky replied, shucking his pants to the floor. “Cause I’ve been waiting months for this.”

Bucky tossed Steve the bottle of lube and rolled over onto his stomach. Steve made him kneel with his ass in the air while he lubed up his fingers. After what felt like ages, he finally felt one of Steve’s callused fingers pressing against his entrance. He took a deep breath and relaxed as the digit entered him slowly.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so _gorram_ tight,” Steve hissed. “Been a while since you been fucked, huh?”

Bucky groaned and nodded. He relaxed as much as he could as the familiar burn of his hole being stretched. Steve’s fingers felt thick, much thicker than he remembered them being. Steve kissed his head.

“You good, baby?” he asked. Bucky nodded. “Doin’ so good. Just relax. Gonna make you feel so fucking good here soon.”

Bucky preened beneath the steady stream of praise that Steve whispered into his ear. After a bit of experimenting, he found Bucky’s prostate and Bucky arched in Steve’s arms. Steve kissed his temple and Bucky relaxed beneath him. Soon, Steve added another finger and began working him open. His fingers grazed over his prostate, teasing it relentlessly. His other hand reached under Bucky’s body and wrapped around his cock.

“You wanna come, baby?” Steve whispered. “Wanna fuckin’ come on my fingers?”

“Yes, fuck, wanna come,” Bucky whimpered. He pushed back against Steve’s hand, ignoring how pathetic and desperate he sounded.

“Come,” Steve ordered. “Come for me, baby.”

Bucky came with a strangled cry and his hole fluttered around Steve’s fingers. He shot his load over Steve’s hand. Steve pumped his cock through his orgasm. When Bucky was spent, he slumped in Steve’s arms. Steve kissed his temple tenderly and ran a hand over his back.

“Good boy,” Steve murmured against his hair. “Such a good boy for me, baby.”

Bucky hummed contentedly. It was a long time since he had someone with whom he was this sexually compatible. He basked in the attention Steve lavished on him until the fog of his orgasm lifted.

“Please fuck me,” he murmured.

“You sure?” Steve asked.

“Fuck, yes,” Bucky replied. “Wanna feel your cock inside me.” Then he grinned. “Besides, I’m having too much fun to stop now.”

Steve smiled and kissed him again. “Good,” he murmured.

He pressed a third finger into Bucky’s hole. Bucky hissed at the stretch that burned so good in the aftermath of his climax. He started to push back against Steve’s hand again before Steve pushed him down gently but firmly onto the mattress beneath them.

“I’ve got you,” he said. “You’re gonna feel so good, promise.”

Bucky hummed and gripped the sheets beneath him. Steve kept petting his back soothingly as he opened Bucky up, whispering praises into his ear. It felt good, satisfying a need that Bucky didn’t even know he had.

Finally, Steve took his fingers out and cleaned them on a sanitized wipe. Then he flipped Bucky over on his back. Bucky instinctively wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and watched lustfully as Steve lubed up his huge cock.

“Thought you was gonna fuck me into the mattress,” Bucky remarked. Steve looked down at him and smiled.

“Later,” he promised. “Like to see the people I have sex with.”

“Softie,” Bucky accused. “Like that about you.”

“What?” Steve asked.

“You’re not what you seem to be,” Bucky replied.

“And what’s that?” Steve asked carefully.

“A good soldier,” Bucky said.

“I guess I wouldn’t be after all this,” Steve admitted. “But what does that make me?”

Bucky propped himself up on his elbows and sat up. He kissed Steve softly on his beautiful, pouty lips.

“A good man,” he murmured.

Steve smiled. “I guess I can live with that.”

He kissed him back before pushing him back against the mattress and leaning over him. He balanced himself on a hand near Bucky’s head while his other hand guided his cock to Bucky’s entrance. Bucky took a deep breath as he felt the thick head press against his hole. Steve pushed in, slow and steady. It felt like he was being split open and he loved every moment as Steve pushed, inch by inch. Bucky gripped the sheets beneath him and focused on Steve’s face.

“Doin’ so good, baby,” Steve said. “You were made to take my cock, weren’t you? Fuck, cant’ remember the last time someone took it so good.”

Bucky smiled and Steve kissed him softly as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body. Bucky relaxed beneath him. Finally, Steve bottomed out and they gasped for breath together. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s body, feeling the smooth planes of Steve’s muscled shoulders.

“Damn,” Steve whispered. “God, you feel good. So damn tight.”

“You’re just huge,” Bucky chuckled. Steve hummed and kissed beneath Bucky’s ear.

“You weak for big dicks, baby?” he asked. Bucky arched up against Steve’s body and nodded. “Good. I’m gonna wreck you. When I’m done, you’ll be limping for days. You won’t sit right and everyone’s gonna know I fucked you.”

“Promises, promises,” Bucky replied with a cheeky grin.

Steve propped himself up and began rocking into him in shallow thrusts. He angled his thrusts so that his cock dragged over his prostate. Bucky groaned and arched his back up against Steve’s body. Steve sucked more marks onto Bucky’s collarbone and Bucky’s body sang under Steve’s ministrations.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“You good?” Steve asked.

“Dunno, am I?” Bucky asked with a cheeky grin. Steve guffawed.

“Better than good,” he replied, kissing him. “You feel amazing.”

“So do you,” Bucky moaned. His hands moved down the broad expanse of Steve’s back before scratching lightly near his shoulder blades. “Fair warning, might scratch your back up a bit.”

Steve growled. “Promises, promises.”

His thrusts became longer and harder. Bucky gasped as Steve’s cock hit his prostate with incredible precision. He was beginning to think that he could die happy like this. It burned. It invigorated. In the entire ‘verse, Bucky had never been with someone who overwhelmed his senses so completely.

“More!” Bucky begged. “Give me more, dammit!”

“You sure?” Steve asked.

“Dammit, punk, I’m not fucking made of glass!” Bucky hissed. “Show me what you’re made of!”

Steve pulled all the way out until just the tip of his cock was inside him and slammed back in.

“YES!” Bucky groaned. Steve assumed a brutal pace, fucking into Bucky’s body relentlessly. Bucky dug his nails into Steve’s skin and Steve groaned into his ear.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed. “You take my cock so good, where have you been my whole life?”

“Border planets,” Bucky replied.

“Fuck the Alliance,” Steve said, delivering a particularly sharp thrust. Bucky cried out and arched up. He felt his climax building, pooling in the pit of his stomach like fire.

“I’m close,” Bucky moaned. “Fuck, Steve, I’m gonna come.”

“You gonna come on my cock, baby?” Steve asked with a wicked smile on his face.

“Fuck, yes!” Bucky cried.

“Do it,” Steve ordered. “Come on my cock.”

Bucky came with a groan and released his come on his and Steve’s bodies. When he was spent, he slumped weakly in Steve’s arms. Steve kept going, fucking furiously into Bucky’s body. Bucky endured it, his body oversensitive from his climax. It felt like the closest thing to heaven that he’d experienced.

Suddenly, Steve pulled out. Bucky whined at the loss, but watched as Steve knelt over him, pumping his cock as he drove towards his own orgasm. He crawled up Bucky’s body until he was straddling Bucky’s stomach.

“Fuck, gonna come,” Steve moaned. “Gonna come all over you, baby. Gonna look so pretty with my come on you.”

“Yes, do it, want it, doll,” Bucky moaned. “Mark me up, Steve!”

Steve came with a strangled moan and come shot out of his cock onto Bucky’s chest. Some landed on his chin and licked it up, savoring the taste. When Steve was done, he collapsed next to Bucky on the bed, breathing fast and heavy. Bucky sympathized. He was about to doze off when Steve once again wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body and pulled him close.

“Really?” Bucky asked. Steve stiffened behind him and he pulled away.

“Sorry,” he said.

“No, it’s okay,” Bucky replied. “I was just… surprised. Not many people like cuddling after sex anymore, it seems. Miss it.”

“So… you don’t mind?” Steve asked. Bucky rolled over and pressed his body against Steve’s by way of answer. Steve wrapped his arms around him. “I’m glad.”

“As long as we get cleaned up soon, I don’t mind,” Bucky said. “I like this, but less so when I’m covered in spunk.”

“Right, I’ll make sure to clean up before I leave,” Steve said.

“Leave?” Bucky asked.

“Uh… figured you’d want me to get out after a while,” Steve said.

“If I want you to get lost, I’ll say so,” Bucky replied sternly. “Besides, haven’t given you a room of your own and I don’t feel like doing shit right now.”

“So… you want me to spend the night?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“Never done it before,” Steve said. “Alliance discourages sexual or romantic attachments and relations. Could get in the way of the mission.”

“Fuck the Alliance,” Bucky said. Steve chuckled. Bucky decided he liked the feeling of it.

“I’ll stay,” Steve said. “At least, until you figure out where to put me.”

“Might take me a while to figure that out,” Bucky replied.

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said. “Seems like this is the best place to be right now.”

“And after now?” Bucky asked.

“You really think I’d fit in here?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged.

“Maybe. You left the Alliance,” he pointed out. “Lotta folks have reason to distrust them, but not many ever leave. Too cushy a job, I guess, but you did. Can’t imagine you’d do that without having something in mind.”

“I didn’t choose the Alliance, they chose me,” he replied. “Now… now, I aim to misbehave.”

Bucky laughed and kissed him again. “Yeah, I think you’ll fit in fine around here.”

“Glad to hear it,” Steve replied.

They cleaned off and settled in for the night. Bucky laid his head back down on Steve’s chest, letting the cadence of his breathing lull him to sleep. He indulged his sentimental side and imagined what it might be like for Steve to stay, to travel across the stars with him, pulling odd jobs and heists to make ends meet. It was a pleasant thought.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who aren't familiar with Firefly: gorram = God damn (sort of) ta da me = damn
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
